Let's see Dead, Dead, and oh yeah DEAD!
by TheWildFooL
Summary: China is in ruin as the zombie's began to increase in number, follow a bravado middle schooler as he takes on the worlds deadly enemy.


**Let's see Dead, Dead, and oh yeah DEAD!**

_By: TheWildFool2011_

_**(I do NOT own H.O.T.D plot, I just wanted to make a story about the pandemic hitting China)**_

**Chapter 1: China has Never Been This Lively!**

"GAH! This is just like one of those darn American movies" Bo said clenching his head tightly. He was trapped inside a store along with one of his friends and a few other people.

Hong, the shopkeeper looked outside the window with his baseball bat tight in his grip, "This is a bunch of bullshit! Kyo turn the television on!" he said to one of his fellow co-works.

'_The pandemic has spread throughout all the major countries. The damage that has been done around China, is proven to be devastating. Many people have been founded dead on the streets with strange bit marks on them…the police around China has been alerted that the dead bodies that are founded may come back to lift. It is unknown to what will happen next, we've been told it is too dangerous to get anywhere close to any of the scenes.'_

Jin stared at the tv with widen eyes _**'This can't be happening…this can't be happening…' **_he fell to his knees staring up at the tv screen that had just went to a commercial.

"I can't fuck believe this…"said a man who was in his late twenties, "This all has to be some damn prank kids are playing…"

"Pfft, don't be idiots…if this was a prank then everyone wouldn't be looking like they were fucked up and high on shit biting everyone!" exclaimed one of the angry clerk, "This must be the end of fuckin' times here…"

"Are you trying to say there is nothing we can do?" asked Jin who was just about ready to go crazy.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm sayin' kiddo. Something like this was destine to happen…" the clerk muttered in a dark tone.

"We can't just stay here then! We gotta find shelter….yeah that's right shelter! On an island…far away and start over again…" Jin had almost sounded like he was going lose his sanity.

"But…we're too young to die….I don't wanna fucking die!" Bo yelled loudly while clenching his head.

An old man with his cane in hand walked to the door entrance. "The fuck are you thinkin' bout old bag…" asked a curious delinquent who wore a high school uniform.

The old man turned around and smiled at us all, "Maybe god is ready for us all." The delinquent sighed and stretched out, 'I doubt god gives a living fuck about us, it's probably why all this shit is happening…either that or it might just have something to do with America."

"I highly doubt god has _**anything**_ to do with this, I mean…look at how society has changed so much. Politics, government, third world countries, industrialization….this world is ending up in a fucking hole" said a high schooler who was looking through stuff in the store.

"The hell you think yer doin' kid?" said the clerk, who continued to eye him down. "It seems you are worried about someone _**stealing **_from you precious store. That should be the least of your worries, honestly" the high schooler exclaim bluntly.

The clerk grunted and walked to the back room that was for employees only. Hong and the other co-worker just shrugged, "Excuse him…he's never been one to be the nice guy…" said the young co-worker.

Jin got up off his knees and walked over to the high school student who was still searching for something. The high schooler took immediate notice without glancing behind him, "What do you need?"

Jin with a surprised look about his face looked at him, "Oh, uhh…no reason…just wondering what you're doing over here. I mean you've been over here for quiet sometime looking for something."

"Seems like you here to say and ask more than what you've stated."

"Well…I mean since this is going on…we should all get to know each other right? Ya know…introduce yourself…" Jin said nervously looking down, fumbling with his shoe strings.

"Pfft! Ha! Fat chance in hell, it ain't like any of us are gonna be stickin' together or anything. I mean fuck why get to know each other if most of us are prone to getting killed by those brainless bastards" the delinquent said through heartless laughs. Everyone was silent as his laughter rang throughout the shop.

"Zhou don't be an asshole…" mutter the high schooler who had stopped searching and glared at the delinquent.

"Dude, don't call me that! I told you last time the name is Hitsuharu…or Hitsu if you'd be ask fucking kind enough to call me by my name instead of that stupid nickname, nerdo."

"…Useless dealing with people like yourself. Also it's as I too also told you before, the name is Naoya."

The two high schoolers were in an intense stare down until the clerk came from the back, "Well, I see we are all getting along here. My name is Peter, yes I am American but I was born here in China"

The old man then stepped up to announce himself, "My name Yu Zhang Liao"

"I'm Hong and the keeper of this shop and that's all ya need to know…" Hong exclaimed as he continued to analyze the brainless zombies that roamed the streets.

The young co-worker bowed, "I'm Hiro Matsu, I actually come from Japan but…yeah…" he laughed nervously while rubbing the back of his neck with a friendly smile on his face.

"I'm Jin Nakamaru…a third year middle schooler…" Jin said as he continued to look down and fiddle with his shoe strings. Bo then stood up scratching his head, "Name is Bo Chua Chang, also a third year middle schooler."

Hitsuharu huffed and crossed his arms looking outside the window, "This is useless I'm tellin' ya we just signing off our fucking names to death and his friends…" everyone then grew quiet as they were thrown into deep thought on what they should do, they knew that they couldn't make the world better with one flick of the wrist but they could fight back.

_**Authors Note:**_

_**I do say this is pretty good so far. I'm just trying to get it through different countries and whatnots…so I do hope you enjoy this first chapter! Until, next time peace out!**_

_**Characters-**_

_**Yu Zhang Liao- **__is a 59 year old man who is a regular customer of Hong. Nothing is much known of what he did when he was much younger, though he seems to be a good friend of Hongs._

_**Jin Nakamaru- **__a third year in middle, he and his friend Bo tend to enjoy skipping classes together and they always go to the local shop. Jin tends not to like doing his homework unlike Bo, who loves to do homework._

_**Bo Chua Chang-**__ is also a third year in middle school and is good friends with Jin. He and Jin always skip classes together and if they aren't on the rooftop of the school then they are at the local store nearby the school, they both tend not to go too far from their school. Bo unlike Jin seems to enjoy doing homework, even though he skips classes._

_**Hiro Matsu- **__is a 22 year old who works for Hong at the local shop. He is shown to be really timid around others and doesn't mind putting up with Peter. He and Peter have been friends for a long time so they understand each other more than anyone else would._

_**Peter Stone- **__he is a 22 year old American who has lived in China ever since he was born. He along with Hiro, works for Hong as a clerk in the local shop. He tends to first come off as a complete ass, but once people get to know him he is really nice and friendly. He has known Hiro ever since their childhood._

_**Chi Hong-**__ is the 55 year old owner of the local shop. He treats Peter and Hiro like he would his own two sons, but he does tend to get into arguments with Peter, which Hiro always has to break up. He also admires his longtime friend and regular customer Yu._

_**Naoya Hun-**__ he is a straight A third year high school student who is friend and rival of Hitsuharu. He is really know to be a smartass to everyone he meets, though he is very quiet and polite. He also doesn't mind skipping a few classes with Hitsuharu, which he always tend to do all of Hitsu's homework._

_**Hitsuharu Ming- **__he is a second year high school student, who is friend and rivals with Naoya. He tends not to show it, but he really looks up to Naoya and admires the way he deals with situation when things are difficult. He sometimes refers to Naoya as his older bro, even though he tends to get a kick out of disrespecting him._

_**Forever Yours Truly, TheWildFool2011**_


End file.
